Harry My Brother
by DeathEatersAreGreat
Summary: While reading through his mother's journals from her Hogwarts years, Harry discovers he has a half-brother whose father is Severus Snape. Now he and Snape must find his brother who will not be what either of them expected.This is for the Unknown Brother Challenge over on P&S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this story.

Warnings: Hermione, Ron and Sirius Bashing. OCC from everyone. Good!Lucius and Draco. Possible future Het and Slash.

This is a Story I have posted on Potions and Snitches however I thought I would also put it up here on Fanfiction. I will be updating my other story in the next couple of days.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's looking through the old journals of his mother's that Remus had sent him for his Birthday. Harry looked over at his presents and sighed this year Ron and Hermione had not sent him anything, at the end of last year Draco and his father had come to him seeking protection from the Dark Lord who had just been reborn. Ron and Hermione who were with him started to shout abuse at the two men before Harry could say anything, Harry only snapped out of his shocked state when he heard Hermione say the first syllables of the Reducto curse. Using his seeker reflexes he caught her wand and ripped it from her hand before she could curse the two blonds. Harry quickly hurried them away from his now seething friends.

Later that night Dumbledore told everyone in the Great Hall that the Malfoy's were now under the protection of himself and Harry and they were not to be harmed. Hermione and Ron had not spoken to him after that until the last day of school on the train, when Hermione came up to him and gave him an ultimatum.

"It is either them or us Potter, if you chose to keep supporting the Malfoy's then you will not have our friendship. You are not invited to the Borrows this year just so you know." She ended with before turning around and flicking her hair over her shoulder. When he got off the train he was surprise when Mr and Mrs Weasley –or Molly and Arthur as they had been requested to be called- still hugged him and asked how his year had been. It appeared that the only Weasley that shared Ron and Hermione's opinion was Ginny and that was because Lucius had given her the diary in her first year.

Even though Molly and Arthur had sent an invitation to stay with them along with his Birthday cards he had sent back a not to politely decline. Instead he would be spending the second part of his summer with Severus. He and Severus had buried the hatchet just after his name had been pulled out of the goblet the year before. Severus had found him collapsed outside the potion classroom one night when Ron and the others in his dorm had been making his life unbearable after a long night of talking they realised that they were not that different from one another and Severus had become one of the people he could rely on most. He had been found out as a spy thanks to a certain rat so he was unable to go back to Voldemort meaning he and Harry could be seen together in public which was one of the reasons that Dumbledore had said yes to him spending the summer with Severus.

That year he had been given a book on pranks from Sirius, homemade fudge and cakes from Molly and Arthur. Hagrid had sent him that years COMC book and some homemade rock cakes. Severus had sent him a photo album with photos of his parents from their Hogwarts years. However the best gift that year had come from Remus, he had sent Harry his mother's journals which she had given Remus to look after before she and James went into hiding. She had made Remus promise to give them to Harry on his fifteenth Birthday and not before.

It was now four days after his birthday and the day before Severus arrived he had reached the middle of the second journal which documented his mother's fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been surprised to find out that she had started dating someone at the beginning of fifth year however she had yet to mention a name. He had gotten to the prat just after her 16th birthday in January when he turned the page and found a sealed envelope with his name on the front in green ink. Before he read on he picked up the envelope and read the content by the time he was finished the letter had fallen from his numb figures. He picked it up and re-read it not able to believe what he had just read.

_My Dearest Harry _

_I hope that you read this letter before continuing on with my journal, I want you to know that no matter what I still loved you and your father however while I loved James I did care for another. I started to date Severus Snape in September he is the mysterious man that I have mentioned. I noticed I started to feel sick in the beginning of February so I went and saw Madam Pomfrey. She told me I was nearly two months pregnant and due in the middle of August. I knew that the baby had to be Severus's so I bound Poppy to a healer's oath so that not even the Headmaster knew. Just after the OWL's I used the Imperius curse on Severus while James was hanging him upside down, I got him to call me a Mudblood which gave me the perfect excuse to break up with him. This was cruel but I do not regret it, I must admit that I never intended to stay with Severus but if he had known that the baby existed then he would have ensured that we married. I gave birth as Poppy said in the middle of August, my family had moved from Spinners end so I did not have to worry about bumping into Severus. As soon as the baby was born I gave him away, I did not even name him, my parents were furious that I had not told Severus about his son. If you wish to go and find your brother then go ahead however I would not tell Severus about him because it will surely cause him a lot of problem. There is more information about my pregnancy in the Journal. Please do not think badly of me for I did only what I had to do._

_All my love your Mother Lily_

Harry read the next few pages of the journal which showed his mother's pregnancy and how she wanted to get rid of the baby but abortions were frowned upon in the Wizarding world. When he got to the point the Baby's birth there was a picture of a child with black hair. Even at a few hours old it was easy to tell that the baby was Severus's child.

Harry sat on his bed numb with no idea that to think now, his mother who had seemed so sweet and good hearted had just become cold and unfeeling in his eyes, with the way she spoke of not only Severus but the baby she carried. Harry closed the journal and lay down before he silently cried himself to sleep, knowing that he would tell Severus of his son no matter what the outcome.

~~~HMB~~~

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of his aunt banging on the door demanding that he get up and makes breakfast. After he had made a full English for his relatives and his uncle had left for work he cornered his aunt and asked about his half-brother.

"In a way I wish you had never found out." Petunia sighed while pouring herself tea and offering Harry a cup. "I had hoped you would get to keep the image of the woman you were told my sister was. Most people assume it was because of her being a witch that I fell out with my sister, however the true reason was that I could not stand how heartless she was toward Severus and Her son. I was the only one to hold that child. I do not know what happened to him after she gave him up I wish I did but the only thing I can tell you is that he was given to an orphanage named St. Gabriel's. Harry promise me you will tell Severus about his son" Petunia ended. Harry nodded before going up to his room.

At midday the doorbell rang, a moment later his aunt shouted up the stairs for him. When he entered the living room his heart sank when he realized that he was going to have to give new to the man before him which could quite possible shatter his world and make everything he thought true become a lie. Severus Snape had arrived.

* * *

What do you guys think any good, I would love to know your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond or Harry Potter and i make no money from these stories.

This chapter has a bit more of the history of Severus and Harry. Hope you enjoy. I could really use a Beta so any mistakes are mine sorry about them.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and the people who have Favorited and followed this story.

* * *

Chapter two

Severus knew that there was something wrong as soon as Harry walked in the room, the boy looked like he had won the lottery and lost the ticket and from the way he was looking at Severus he knew that it had something to do with him.

"Are you ready to go Harry" he asked softly not wanting to startle the young man before him.

"Yes sir" that answers shocked Severus whom Harry had not called Sir since after the second task. Harry when upstairs to to retrieve his trunk and whispered something to his aunt before he left, Severus thought he heard the words 'Have more faith in him' whispered back but he could not be sure.

Severus took Harry by the arm before activating a port key that would take him through his wards and to his home. When they landed in the living room he turned his eyes to Harry questioningly, the young man did not say anything he simply handed the man the letter and the journal before sitting down on the sofa and hugging his knees to his chest. While Severus read the letter and the diary which Harry thought would lead to the man wanting nothing more to do with him, he thought back to how their friendship had started.

*Flash Back*

_Harry had been awake for over forty eight hours due to the hassle he was receiving from his dorm mates, whenever he tried to sleep someone would create a loud bang or send a stinging hex at him this meant that he was getting very little sleep, but for the past two nights, they had been getting everyone in the common room to make life hell for him, something about him becoming the next Dark lord –he had a feeling that Ron was the one behind that rumour- this plus the nightmares that he kept having meant that he had gotten no sleep at all. This was why he was wandering the halls of Hogwarts trying to find some peace. He had gotten as far as a portrait or a none descript man brewing a potion when he slid down the wall know that his legs would carry him no further. It felt like hours but was in fact only minutes later that the portrait swung open and out came none other than his most hated teacher Professor Severus Snape. He expected to be flayed alive because he was out after hours and he was in the dungeon. What he had not expected was to be picked up and carried into the man's quarters; he was laid down on the sofa and had a blanket put around him before turning out the lights and walking out of the room._

_Harry was shaken awake at half past seven, by Snape who said nothing except that Harry was to come back at eight that night for detention. When Harry went back that night he explained about the way Ron and the others had treated him, they had spent the night talking about everything and nothing and realised that they had more in common. Soon Severus became someone he could talk to about anything and filled the space of mentor that Sirius was unable to_.

*End of flashback*

Harry smiled as he remembered Ron's face when he had not been the one who Harry had to pull out of the lake. Albus thought that it was Brilliant that the one person who meant the most to Harry was Severus. Harry chuckled quietly when he remembered what Severus said to him when he brought him and Fleur's little sister. 'You stupid heroic brat, did you really think that the headmaster would let anyone drowned.' He then proceeded to hug the boy and tell him if he ever did anything like that again he would chop him up and use him in a potion.

Unfortunately no one saw the rat that had been next to the lake leave and even if they had the only thing they would have found strange about it was that it was missing a toe. Harry thanked his lucky stars that they had believed the Malfoy's because Lucius told Severus that if he went back then he would be killed because Peter had seen him with Harry by the lake. Severus did not go back however he was tortured through the mark which Albus and Severus were still trying to get around.

Harry looked up when he heard the rustle of clothes next to him, kneeling down before him was Severus who although he looked upset Harry could tell that the upset and anger was not directed towards him.

"Harry is this letter the reason why you look like your world has ended" Severus asked.

"Yes sir" Harry answered trying not to squirm not knowing how Severus was going to treat him, he just hoped that he would not go from being the son of James Potter to the son of Lily Potter which would no doubt be ten times worse.

"Harry are you worried that I blame you for what Lily did?" Severus queried

"Yes sir, are you going to treat me as Lily Potter's son?" Harry questioned quietly.

"No Harry I cannot blame you for her actions, just as I should never have blamed you for your father's actions. The offer I made at the end of last year stands so I hope you had time to decide." Severus said hoping to convey his sincerity.

"What about the boy my half-brother?"

"If you want to find your Brother than I will help you if not then I will leave it until you feel you are ready to meet him because even though he is my son by blood you are my son by choice" Severus told the fretting boy before him.

"I do want to become your son but I really want to find my brother even if he does not want anything to do with me at all." Severus was saddened at the thought that Harry's brother may not want anything to with him but he was overjoyed that the child wish to be adopted by him.

"We will do the adoption tomorrow but for today you should relax, Draco is here with Lucius and he has been dying to challenge you to a race. I will call Remus to witness the adoption along with Lucius and the Twins" Severus said and smiled lightly when Harry grabbed his broom and dashed out of the door to find the person who had become one of his friends through letter's over the summer.

Severus sat down and penned a note to Remus hoping that Black would not see it because they had kept the idea of the adoption a secret from him, Merlin only knows what would happen if he found out. The only thing he could be sure of was that he would try and muck things up by more than likely giving Harry an ultimatum. After he had sent the letter to Remus he picked up the journal once again, he was storming not only that Lily had lied to him but the fact that she dared to think that he would have forced her into marriage. If she had told him then he would have had the baby adopted by his uncle Carter and his wife Elizabeth who had been unable to have children, that way he would have been able to see his son but he would not have had the responsibility of raising a child when he was sixteen. He could not decide which hurt worse the fact that she had gotten rid of his son or the fact that she had never truly loved him and the only reason she went out with him was because Potter still had a big head, he hated playing second fiddle.

Over all though the thing he hated most was the fact that Harry would undoubtedly get his hopes up, he would hope that his brother would want something to do with him despite what he had said and the problem was that the boy –young man- may not want anything to do with either of them.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. Next time the adoption and Sirius makes a nuisance of himself.


End file.
